


Aftermath (Quantum Break + Crossover)

by AceDhampir



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Doom (Video Games), Quantum Break (Video Game), Remedy Games
Genre: Angry Sex, Listen we like crossovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), hard pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: Jack Joyce is starting to feel his Chronon Syndrome worsen. Who else to turn to but Paul Serene, a man slaved to time itself and unable to die because of it. Angry and hurt, it will take a long time before Jack can open up to his former best friend.This is a cowritten work.





	1. Chapter 1

"Paul...It's been a while."

 

"Hi, Jack," The tension's so bad he can feel it. See it, even, in blue ripples coming off of Jack from his distorted chronon field.

 

"Didn't expect this, did you?" Jack showing up on his doorstep after everything that happened? Of ocurse not."We should talk.

 

Bullet wounds in his chest and torso abruptly ache, even though now they are long healed. He hesitates, his back to his penthouse office and home. Jack's here, in the Monarch building, staring Paul down. There are no guns this time. Who would win? Serene isn't so sure of that anymore. Not with how quickly Jack became so powerful.

"...We should."

He inhales, lips twitching into that thin frown he's known for, crooked from an old childhood injury.

"Come in."

 

Jack makes his way inside. His steps are slow and deliberate. From the look of him, he's coping with his sudden changes rather well. If he's Chronon Syndrom bound, he isn't showing anything just yet to indicate he's suffering. It might take some time.

"You don't change your decor often," his office looks the same as it did the last time he snuck in there. He couldn't help but see it the last time he raided the building. He's done it so many times now, in so many timelines.

 

Serene glances at the hardwood floors, modern but mostly bare white walls, and the sweeping architecture and design. In some ways, he lives in a glass house. Half of his walls are that. But he's the highest-up person in all of Riverport. Nobody can see in, but everything outside is his to observe. It suits him, that kind of caged loneliness.

The whiteboards with his timeline up until 2016 are finally gone. The notes are logged away. He no longer knows what is to come. In their place, there's simply one, with a date for the end of time that he foresaw and some notes on what has happened since and what might be yet to come. This one, instead of standing up and taking up his downstairs, is simply hanging on a wall near his office, but not inside of it.

A few vases here and there, a telescope and a lonely lounge chair, a wet bar, a small kitchen, a few paintings...Jack's right.

"I always had...bigger things to worry about."

 

"Time ending, trying to kill your best friend, trying to kill my friends, yeah, important stuff, Paul," he looks around, getting a look around the downstairs area. It's a little different, not much.

 

That hurts. That cuts those bullet wounds wide open all over again. He hesitates, tripping over his own words and thoughts several times before he can even decide what it is he needs to bring up next. What is it he even needs to know about this? Part of him wonders the worst. Is Jack here to kill him? That makes his heart ache, the pain more intense than that of those old wounds and the memory of them being caused by his best friend...or former best friend, anyway, a man who is now twenty-something years his junior. Time travel is a funny thing like that. But that isn't really his biggest concern now.

"What do you need, Jack? What do you want?"

His tone is thin and quiet, not confrontational in the least.

 

Jack hesitates a moment, his anger turning into more frustrated concern. He seems agitated at more than Paul, which might put the older man's mind at ease.

"I'm...having a hard time. With my powers," explains why he's not using them. "Will's been no help. He's always...being him," of course their relationship has gotten better, but there's still some things that seem to be a little off with the two of them. "Breathing, controlling it, the last few days have been rough."

 

His frown twists into one of a different emotion now.

"Chronon syndrome...? Is it starting for you? Do you see them? The juncture points?"

 

"Juncture points?" He seems confused, not sure exactly what Paul's talking about. "I'm seeing a lot of shit and it's freaking me out. Everything is laid out and divergent. Choices laid out like i'm forced to actually focus on what should come next. Does that make sense? "

"

Those are juncture points. Seeing them is a sign of the onset of Chronon Syndrome. And if you're seeing more and more of them...we need to get you examined, on a...treatment plan."

 

Jack is silent for a few moments. Didn't it take years for Serene? Then why is it happening so fast for  him? He looks away from Serene to stare at a painting, unsure what to make of the sudden news.

"What kind?"

Simple questions first.

 

"Preliminary scans. CAT, MRI. Breathing treatments. They'll be very effective for you at this stage."

Paul keeps his distance, still feeling out of place.

"If it goes unchecked...you'll fracture. Like me."

 

He shakes his head, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"I wont get help for this anywhere else, will I?" He knows the answer to that. A pause, and a shake of his head, before finally, he says it. "I need you." Another pause. "Your help."

Nice save.

 

That makes him stare for a long moment, his gaze momentarily dropping towards Jack's lips. Whether he's making sure what he heard was said or if he's just thinking on the past, his hands curl into loose fists. He recollects himself and speaks again.

"You won't find it anywhere else. No. But I will help you."

"This was Will's idea. Sort of. He just said to go anywhere but near him, that it was freaking him out," of course, that explains it. His aggressive air has fallen by now, and he looks a little more passive, maybe a bit tired. It's been taking a lot out of him.

"I don't remember much of the layout. Is there anyone here to look at me?" It's pretty early in the morning. "You know, besides the scary robot you have stationed outside your door."

 

He doesn't dare speak about Will. He knows better. That would spark a lot of trouble. But...by now, surely Jack has realized that Paul knew all along Will would survive the explosion. He chose to trigger it instead of pull the trigger to save Will's life. But coping with that reality is surely a difficult thing to do, as it explains a lot about that moment, and about that fateful night.

"That's Adam Jensen. My new head of security." He reaches for his phone from a pocket, and then hits a speed dial number. His conversation is brief.

"Have the lab prepped. We have a new patient."

 

"That's not ominous or anything," a knock at the door comes, and Jack turns his gaze to the door. From how hard the knocks are, it's Adam coming to escort Jack and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. Really, the man looks too tired. "We can catch up," Jack seems less and less angry, more focused on his illness. Jensen is waiting outside the door, and when he catches sight of Jack he frowns heavily.

"Boss. Mr...Joyce," Jensen is monotone as always, sounding gruffer than usual. He's slept at the office again, working until he's passed out. He must be having a rough home life.

"Friendly," Jack whispers to Serene.

 

"Jack is a guest here and will be in the future, Jensen. Show him the same courtesy you would any other one." It's a warning to not cause harm.

"I will be accompanying you." Behave.

 

Jensen grunts in response, leading them down to the elevator, pushing the button before letting the two enter before him.

"So," Jack attempts to start an awkward conversation.

 

How to start this conversation? He hesitates again as he considers the options, but settles on something he figures will be at least mostly safe. He wants this to go smoothly. He doesn't want to chase Jack away again. He doesn't know if he could bear that. Not after everything. Not after having this chance, something he never expected.

"So. Knowing what you know...having seen what you've seen...how have you settled back into life as normal?"

 

"Nothing really will ever be normal now. Will is scared of me. I've tried saving Beth over and over and over again and every time it's failed. I have nowhere to go. Or anywhere I feel safe. I did get invited to the Burke baby shower." That's a plus.

 

Paul certainly didn't get that invitation. His gaze falls to his shoes for a long moment. He has a lot he has to think about, first and foremost being what it is people think about him and how they view him. If there's any hope of recovery from the horrors he knows he caused, he has to accept that he isn't going to be able to reconnect with everyone he'd like to.

 

"Beth. Trying to save her. I warned you it wouldn't work. That it couldn't. So did Will. God knows I tried. Jack, if you knew the things I'd done to try and stop events...how many times I called the FBI to try and prevent 9/11..."

"Never hurt to try," Jack's gaze falls on Jensen again, who is facing the front and ignoring the two of them. "I just don't believe everything is set in stone. Not yet."

 

"I wish...I felt the same."

The admission is quiet. His gaze rises from his shoes again, but latches only on the elevator door before them as they descend. The elevator comes to a gentle stop. The doors open to reveal the hallways of basement 3.

Jensen stays behind, pushing the close button on the elevator and leaving the two of them alone.

"You said new patient. Are there more here?"

Jensen gets a nod of thanks farewell. Paul turns left. He's saluted by a Striker in full gear. He doesn't bother returning it. That has to be odd for Jack to see. Since 2016, he's been seen a bit more like a commander among his surviving men and women.

"You. Me. The prisoners. That's it. Dr. Kim and Martin Hatch."

"Hatch. He was...odd," he always had something up his sleeve, and that made Jack uncomfortable. Being in the lions den has his nerves on fire. He's not being shit at at least. He sratches absently at his arm, suddenly irritated he’re here all of a sudden.

 

"Hatch betrayed me. All of this time, he'd been pulling the strings. Sewing discord. I acted too late to stop him completely. But I try to do my best now that Monarch is back in my hands."

He takes another turn. The medical lab is spacious- this is no prison. It has the most modern equipment too.

"This is where I get my...own work done. Hopefully it can help you. My scientists are getting closer to...finding a more permanent solution than the...failing breathing treatments."

 

"Must be hard, after you murdered Amaral. She didn't deserve that," another jab, not on purpose, it just comes out. He's angry and frustrated, looking a bit pale and sweaty, too. Maybe that's stress. He's not doing as well as he makes himself look.

"Where do I go?"

 

Jack's dolling out the solid hits one after another. It's making him shrink inside himself more and more, leaving him less prone to offer even the smallest of quips in reply. The question, though, is solid. He can grab at that and give a similar answer in return- short, to the point, and necessary.

"There. That's Dr. Khan. She'll help you."

 

Jack inhales and makes his way towards the doctor, chatting with her a few moments, occasionally looking over at Paul before he's carted away. Serene is approached by James Harris, newly appointed Security manager, who watches the interactions between them with a frown. He's too new to know Jack, but he's heard of him from his coworkers.

"You gonna need someone to watch him?" he offers this casually, standing besides Serene with his hands in his pockets. He looks good in a Monarch uniform.

 

"Jack is not a prisoner here." Paul's arms dangle loosely at his sides. The words are quiet, as all of his have been so far today. He's not feeling very well, but that's normal, so that can't be the answer. Something else has him torn up.  He would never admit it, but the verbal barbs Jack has thrown his way the whole time are taking a toll. Facing what he's done, admitting his mistakes...

He never planned to live long enough to have to do any of that.

 

"Yes sir. Just a suggestion," James looks at him with a frown. A moment later, Jack makes his way back to Serene, a frown on his face as he speaks.

"Should...I should get some things. I've been living around but picked a hotel close by. You got a ride I can use?" Last time he stole a car. This time, he'd rather do something  legal and maybe not to get in anyone's ire. It seems news of the Syndrome affecting him has brought the kid down as well. He looks at James with a frown, the big guy intimidating and a little overwhelming to look at.

 

"James, get him one of the SUVs. Only accompany him if he wants you to." Serene gives his orders without hesitating, voice a little bit stronger now. "And make sure he's given the right security clearances before he leaves. I don't want him having trouble coming back in. Given that I don't know how he got...in here in the first place."

That question should probably remain unanswered, for everyone's well-being.

 

"Uh," James just realized that. That gets a grin from Jack, who prides himself in his ability to sneak in, even without his abilities. He's crafty and good, he'd probably make a good robber if he ever tried. "Yes sir. I'll make the badges. And let Jensen know he's off limits," Serene's chief isn't as passive as James, he'll probably keep tabs on Jack all night.

It's not long before James gets everything as needed, giving Jack the best security clearance he can that wont compromise their security. Considering how many people leave their computers up without passwords, that's been a little bit of a problem. Jack returns with a duffel and changed into a simple shirt and sweatpants, a generic Grey pair that Serene might recognize. How odd is that, remembering that they have some shared possessions still?

"Thanks, for this," Jack, for once, isn't malicious in his voice when he approaches Serene again on his return

 

He recognizes them. He doesn't comment, though. It's possible Jack might not even remember. But Paul does. Oh, does he _ever_. Somehow, it hurts him to admit. It's been so long for him- so very, very long. But yet, here's Jack, as if it had only been a matter of a few sparse years, not decades. That makes it hurt more.

"Of course. It's the least I can do."

 

"Look, man, look...I want to hate you. I want to kill you, if we're being honest," he's speaking low, but he doesn't notice James' head nudge up. Of course he can hear them. "Honestly it's taking everything I have not to try something. But I know when I need something. I want to be sure this is as safe as you're making it out to be," it's Jack's way of reminding him he doesn't trust him.

"I'm not ready to be around you. Even if I'm having to stay here for help."

Ouch.

 

"Yes.  I assumed as much." He meets Jack's gaze now, his own steady and very, very tired. The years that aged him are more apparent now than ever before, a startling thing for Jack, probably. But if Martin Hatch is any indicator, once Chronon Syndrome kicks in, the carrier stops aging. Paul is frozen in time now. Jack will be soon, too, if he's not already.

"I won't presume anything."

"You shouldn't. Me being here doesn't make things okay. They wont ever be okay, Paul. As much as I wish they were."

That admission hurts him, but he has to say it.

He looks away now for the doctor, ready to get settled in. He's exhausted and hungry.

 

"I understand."

It's all he has to say. His gaze falls, and with only the click of his shoes to indicate it, he walks away. What else is he supposed to do?

The doctor is waiting on him, a tablet in hand. She's got a room prepared. It will feel like a small apartment. It's much nicer than how they've got Hatch and Kim locked up, so that has to count for something. The door, also, won't be locked.

Jack settles in quickly, putting his clothing in the little dresser and sitting down on the bed. He feels like a prisoner in a pretty cage, even if he's here out of his free will. James keeps his eyes on him, under orders from Jensen, and casually pretends he's busy outside. Jack knows it's not how it looks, but he decides to stay quiet and keep to himself instead.

Finally, he shuts the door, locking it behind him.

 

Paul paces the halls back to his penthouse, having stopped the elevator a few floors short of his goal point so that he can walk the glass and carpet catwalks and take some stairs to finish the trip. He's sullen and the weight of the world seems to be too much now. By the time he reaches his office, his secretary looks at him in concern. He's misty-eyed and fighting to keep his breathing in a steady rhythm.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

No. _No_ , he's not.

 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hours pass, Jack is stirring and growing uneasy. After a while, he's too quiet, which is drawing concern out of  James, who can't see him. This gets to Jensen, of course, but not before his underling sends him a bit of odd news.

"Boss," and there it is, Jensen's commanding voice echoes out of Serene's ear piece. "Joyce is asking to talk to you. Over...dinner. He wouldn't shut up about a Chinese place down the road from where he grew up. Someone picked some up so he'd stop annoying us."

That's something, isn't it?

"Yes. I know the restaurant." Serene considers what he's been told, but the moment of silence isn't hesitation. He's just trying to understand why Jack would want this. He can't make sense of it. "Bring him to the cafe. Nobody else will be there at this time of night, and if they are, clear them out. I'll be there soon."

The employees who were eating are gone by the time Jack gets there. Jensen is nowhere to be found, leaving the two alone when Serene arrives.

"I've been dying for sweet and sour chicken," He's already eating when Serene shows up. "You remember that place we cut school to go to because they had the early lunch special that was a steal? They're still open, even this late."

"I have James get me takeout from there, from time to time. I remember." He takes a seat across from Jack and reaches for what was brought for him. General Tso's chicken, and fried rice- some things never change. He reaches for his chopsticks and a napkin, and then digs in, carefully.

"Our physics teacher was always so mad when we'd be a little bit late back."

"You always asked how I paid for my share. I stole money from your mom so she'd blame you," he admits this freely. It was years ago, after all. "Will kept his cash hidden all the time. His safe was always a reference to something I never got. I was too young to dip into the inheritance I'd never get," he dunks a golden nugget into the sauce, sighing softly at the taste.

"She tried to give you detention when you covered for me one of the last times before we got caught."

"I knew. I didn't care. My parents were going to blame me for something. It might as well be something that actually happened, even if I wasn't the one causing the problem in the first place." He wants to ask why this is happening. Why they're reminiscing now. What the point of it all is, especially after Jack just told him off and said he wasn't ready to be around him. But if he asks that, the moment will be broken, and things might to back to the way they had been. He doesn't want that."Your parents were always good to me. letting me stay over when Will was out of town. Loaning me money. Paying for my first semester," he misses that, the innocent times when neither of them were as damaged as they are now. He dips another piece of chicken and chews thoughtfully.

"They were better parents than my brother."

"Unlike Will, they set out to be. They always did like you. I guess they were just glad I had a friend I was that close to." He eats thoughtfully now. "But things were not good. The stress, the pressure...you were my escape from that. You and all the trouble you drug me into, willingly or not.""You liked it or you wouldn't have kept sneaking out with me. Or kept the ram," he knows Serene has it again, ever since he raided his office at the college. How often DOES he sneak around anyways?

"You liked it or you wouldn't have kept sneaking out with me. Or kept the ram," he knows Serene has it again, ever since he raided his office at the college. How often DOES he sneak around anyways?

"You were the one who suggested stealing a radio from the junkyard to make a quick buck," that was Jack. "And breaking into that haunted house a few streets over to prove to everyone you weren't scared," also Jack.

"I never believed in ghosts, Jack. There are a lot of unexplained things in this world, but the paranormal...no, that's never the answer. It's always something concrete. Something physical. Even the things that seem like they're not." He's learned a thing or two about darkness and the nature of it.

"You're not fun when you talk like that," he speaks, and then quickly backs down, realizing he's getting too cozy. Finishing his food, he shuts the container before giving it a hard toss into the trash. It hits the rim and tumbles in.

"I should get some sleep. My first scans are early in the morning," without saying anything else, he gets up, leaving Serene unless stopped. He'll be heading back to his room.

 

"Jack."

 **_Wait._ ** He doesn't voice the second part, but it should be obvious.

"I can't take this forever."

**_So decide what you want. Because I won't let you torture me._ **

"Rest well."

 

"Take what, Paul? Reminding you of what you did to me? To Will? To everyone?" Jack seems angry now, spinning on his heel with his hands balled into tight fists. "How else am I supposed to feel right now? My best friend tries to kill me, murders my brother in front of me, chooses Monarch and a fool's dream over me."

 _Over me_. So that's where the real meat of the issue is. He feels scorned, hurt, and with Paul back in his life again has to be tearing him apart.

"When I saw you at the university, before you attacked us, I thought the worst had happened. And then I saw how you'd changed. And anything I had to hang on to was gone."

"I waited for twenty years, Jack. I never approached you. Never followed you, never watched you. I waited. I chose you over anyone else. But I couldn't act on it. I couldn't risk everything. If that's a fool's dream, then..."

He pauses to catch his breath. His voice is rising.

"I changed over two decades you didn't live. I changed to become what I had to so I could survive."

"You would have killed me to see your plan follow through. Ignoring everything we went through together. You fucked me, Paul, in the worst way possi-"

"Boss," Jensen's voice comes out of Serene's ear piece. "People are reporting shouting. What's going on?"

Jack looks like he's going to say more, but he falls flat. There's fire in his eyes, but he seems too upset now to keep talking.

Signaling to Jack that he needs a moment, Serene raises a hand and touches the earpiece needlessly to show who he is talking to.

"It's personal business, Jensen. Everything is fine- your assistance isn't needed. Thank you." His hand drops away. He looks to Jack again, lips twitching into a frown.

"Jack...I knew how it would end. I always knew you'd win. I knew Will would be fine. That's why I didn't...that's why I didn't shoot him, Jack. That's why I triggered it instead."

 

"You...You broke me."

It doesn't sound angry anymore. it sounds sad. Distressed. Jack is sweating and a bit pale, but he's managing. A hand moves to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and with his face covered he takes a few moments to breathe. Is...is he...he is. Jack's lost his composure and it shows. At least no one is around to make him feel even worse.

 

"I always knew in the end you'd be the one who walked away alive. I accepted that. I had tried to fix it. I tried so many times and I...failed, Jack. I failed horribly. All the things I tried to fix, I caused. I tortured myself for twenty years, but when the time came to die, I was ready. Because at least that I could do right. All of this...ALL of it...was my fault. I should never have pushed for the new time machine. I should never have pursued Will's research further."

 

"But you did. Was it worth it?"

Jack looks destroyed. Letting out his anger has left him hollow. He looks tired now, exhausted, and almost like he has no energy to keep talking. He looks at Serene with sad blue eyes, the redness making the color pop in their odd distracting way.

Those eyes have always held him captivated. The present is no different, and no exception either. His own are dry, but barely so. It wouldn't take much. He feels like he's being torn apart again. The last time was hard enough.

"Watching you survive...? Yes."

He doesn't know what to say. So he doesn't say anything. He instead moves for a table and sits, staring at his hands like a confused little boy instead of the powerful shifter he's slowly becoming. He feels lost right now, unsure what to do about himself.

"When I saw you, at the university, I had been so worried you were dead. The only thing I had besides Will could have been gone and if I wasn't so focused on surviving and protecting Will..."

"Hatch manipulated me into thinking violence was the best option. Even then, when it is not what I would have chosen...my men would act with that same brutality. I didn't realize...it came from him. All along, all those whispers. From him. And I fell for it. I believed him, Jack, because he knew how to talk to me. He knew how to..."

He pauses, stands, and heads towards Jack. He keeps his distance, hands nervously balled into fists. But they aren't meant to harm.

"I'm sorry."

"All I wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was," his gaze goes back up to Serene, face twisted in a frown of disappointment. He doesn't tell Serene to back off. In fact, he seems relaxed a little. "I've tried. Tried going back and stopping myself from coming back to Riverport. Telling you to leave the project. But we're both too stupid to stop."

 

"We can't stop. We're stuck in this loop. Forever, apparently. And I'm done trying to fix the past. The future. It's set. I can't change it. You can't, either. I've done horrible things. I admit that. I've had people murdered. I'VE murdered. All to keep the plan going. All to arrive at the end. The end that had to come."

He grabs another chair and pulls it over, sitting down close to Jack.

 

"In the end it's just us, isn't it? The shifters," Jack moves a little closer, leaning forward where his face is just a few feet from Serene's. "Monsters, like Hatch, and everyone we know just...gone. I can't live with that, Paul. I can't live knowing all its done is stripped me down and left me powerless to do anything."

 

"Not everything is gone." His voice is quiet now, his gaze locked on Jack's. "Not everything will be gone. Monarch exists to make that happen. To create the gear to save as many people as we can, if we have to, so we can keep researching and keep working to fix it. And I'm here. I'm not gone. And you're anything but powerless, Jack."

 

Jack nods and looks away, unsure what to do. He feels like his hands are tied, and without Paul, where does he have to go?

"I need things to be slow," that's a change from "I hate you and will always hate you. This, us, our friendship, besides Will, it's all I can pretend to really have."

 

"I'll never assume. I promise. Having you here right now is more than I ever would have dreamed of. You've changed everything for me, for years of my life."

He realizes this is the first time they've actually touched since Paul revealed himself a year ago. This brings a little comfort to Jack, and in a surprise turn of events, he tugs Paul over into a very distressed hug. At least he's not sobbing and making this sappy.

The hug is a surprise. He falls into it with a huff of surprise, but he finds he needed the contact just as badly. It's wordless and gentle, but it lasts for quite some time. All of his failings are laid bare. What more is there to say?

Nothing, really, for neither of them. Jack doesn't seem keen on letting go. For the first time in a year, his best friend is back. It's not long before he's a little heavy, and if Serene examines him, he's asleep. He's sick, after all. And just had a breakdown.

Serene can't carry him. What's he supposed to do? He awkwardly nudges Jack awake, as gently as he can.

"We can't sleep here."

 

"Hmm? Sleep where?" He jerks up with a grunt.

 

Not here. I can take you to your room if you want."

"Yeah," he stands up and rubs his face. "I was more tired than I thought."

"We'll take my personal elevator. It will be faster." Of course it will. He stands, giving Jack his space.

Jack follows, leaning against the elevator with his arms crossed. He looks like he could fall over if he isn't careful.

 

"You...okay after that?"

 

"I'm fine." He's worn out. Fatigued, even. But all things considered...? Yes. He's okay. Happy to have shared that contact.

["Good," the ride is awkward. He really just wants to go to bed now.

Arrival is fast enough. Paul stays on the elevator, letting Jack leave as he wants to.

"Rest well."

"You too," Jack heads back to his assigned room, falling hard on the bed instantly and passing out the next second.

 

He doesn't wake until someone wakes him first.

A gentle knock on his door at 10 AM, and Dr. Khan is there, ready to do the procedures. None are painful or invasive. The worst one is the lengthy MRI. Even that is bearable, though.

He's patient and cooperative, asking questions, trying to understand everything that's going on with him. Overall, he's a good patient, even if he's a very tired one.

The only slightly painful thing is a blood draw, and that's not bad. Once it's all done, he's told he's free to go, although he should eat for the sake of keeping his blood sugar up.

He heads for the cafeteria straight away, starving and gets himself a burger, disappointed it has to be cooked well done but never the less happy. The food here is pretty good.

Paul, alone in his office, is going over a folder with care. It's a lot to read, and he's been picking through it for two days now, making sure he understands all of the implications fully. One single mistake and his entire empire could come crashing down. If that isn't serious, he doesn't know what is. Finally, though, he radios to his chief of security.

"Jensen. How's Jack doing?"

 

That cold, monotone voice breaks into Serene's radio.

"Eating. Thankfully he didn't take "you can go" as "you can leave the building". Even with his clearance he's not running around. I'm keeping my eyes on him. And my cameras," just like that, one twitches over to look at Serene, a reminder that Jensen is hardwired into the security here. "He hasn't caused any trouble yet. We've been waiting."

 

"Jensen. Leave him alone. He can come and go as he pleases, and he's NOT under watch. Do you really think he's going to try something? He's my guest, for god's sake." Paul sounds exasperated.

 

"Given how loudly he was screaming about how much he hates you, boss. Fine, if I can't keep an eye on him, then you should. At least to calm my nerves. Not all of me is steel and metal,"Jensen is warning him not to blindly trust Jack, and really he's right. Who knows what he's really planning, right?

"He's done eating and heading back to his room. Just so you know."

 

"JENSEN." Paul's voice raises. "What is your problem with Joyce that is so personal? You weren't even part of monarch when we fought. Is this because I wouldn't sleep with you?"

He just called Jensen the hell out. And as his superior, Adam had better tread carefully.

 

Silence, and then Jensen's end goes silent, audibly shutting off. Well. He got him.

"Wow. So...you sleep with all your security chiefs or just that one?" Where the hell did Jack get a radio? He must have swiped it off someone who is connected to Serene's Private- James. He got it from James, of course. He either sweet talked the man into giving it to him, or he left it somewhere. "Was Burke ever in on that?"

 

Oh, shit. This is awkward. There's silence for a few moments before he replies.

"Liam Burke was married. And no, Jack. The only person I've ever slept with is...well, you know the answer."

 

"You let a drunk night in college define your sex life? That's sad," Jack's...playful? Less jabbing this time, and more less sharp barbs. He's also too tired to really yell at Serene right now, and from the sound of it, he's lonely.. "If I remember right, you wanted to sneak out and buy beer with that fake ID we stole from Will," that was Jack.

 

"It was..." He hesitates. "It was a good night, okay? And I just...I don't...I don't do that normally. I don't feel that, normally. It was different. I don't know why I did it then. I don't know if I could do it again." Ah. That explains it. "Maybe." _With you._ "But maybe not." _With anyone else._

 

"Not even Amaral?" That just sounds curious. Jack is chewing something, from the crunch, it sounds like an apple from his mini fridge in his room. He seems comfortable.

 

"It was a good night. We never talked about what happened, though."

"Sofia?...No. Never. I...I couldn't. We had dinner a few times, but...I couldn't. I didn't feel...that way about her." He sounds nervous to be having this conversation. "People thought I did. I tried to. She liked me."

 

"You were always weird with girls. Like you didn't know what to do with them. Guys too, the few that hit on you," he chews on the other line a moment. "We should talk about it. Sometime. Tonight maybe. Or something," Jack sounds so awkward. Is he trying to be friendly? Maybe the lion's den is changing him more than he'd like to admit.

 

"I'm...I don't know, Jack. I just...I don't know what to do. You're right." He admits it with a sigh. "Yes...okay. Tonight. Over dinner? We could have it in private in my office."

 

"Keep your oversized Roomba off me and we have a deal. He thinks I don't see him watching me through those cameras. What's with him anyway?" he doesn't know Jensen well, or know who he's having an affair with, or why he's so protective over Serene.

A few hours and Jack's in the private elevator. Once he steps out, Jensen scowls at his desk. James gives Jack a goofy wave, headphones in as he skypes with someone dirty looking (and handsome) on his phone.Jensen on the other hand is pouring over paperwork, his yellow gaze never leaving Jack's.

 

"Jensen. Please leave." Paul's insistence is clear in his voice as he exits his office into the foyer to greet Jack. "You aren't needed here tonight. Don't you have a phone call to make to Washington DC for me?" Was that a jab? How much does Paul know about the affair? Well, he can make assumptions. He's not stupid. He's around Jensen too much to not notice.

 

"Sir," Jensen stands, and James snorts at his desk, finding it funny. The Aug gives Jack one last look before shoving against him and heading towards the elevator. James mutters something into the microphone of his headphones before laughing again, finding Jensen's obsession funny in a way. Such a bitter old robot.

"He's rude," he really is. Jack joins Serene, who James is happily ignoring to talk to...his friend?

 

"He's rude and bitter. Be easy on him. He is not from this time period, either. He is far from home and trying to make his way. He thought he could find comfort in me. But..." He smiles faintly, unable to lie and say he wasn't flattered by it, given how...well, let's be honest. Jensen is handsome. Very much so.

"I wasn't interested. There was a presumptuous kiss, then no more. Now- dinner's ready. I hope it's to your liking."

 

"He doesn't seem the type," Jack watches him go. James seems uninterested in what they have planned, engrossed in his little world, and that gives Jack comfort. He follows Paul inside and sighs, a little overwhelmed by how classy and artsy Paul has gotten. or was he always like that? Jack is having a hard time telling the past from the present anymore. Maybe that's part of his sickness.

"What'd you get?"

"Nothing fancy. Fish and chips. Some pretzels and mini corndogs. Like the kind we used to get at that pub when we'd eat dinner there and do homework when you didn't want Will interfering with it. Or...when I'd do it for you so you could pass your classes and keep working." He grins. He doesn't mind, and never did.

 

"God...good stuff," he's mesmerized by the food, and eagerly he grabs a plate and piles it up. Lots of good fried food he seems happy with, and a bottle of water (you have to be healthy somewhere). He settles down at the table and yawns, tthen looks at Serene. "What about the guy who looks freakishly like Liam Burke? What's his story?"

 

"That's James Harris. I got him on loan from his previous boss- a gang lord. Did you hear of Grendel? Up in New York? It's hard not to. He's gone now, but...James was one of his. When Grendel vanished, he stayed with us. The resemblance is not...something I can comment on. I have no idea. They say...we have doppelgangers in this world. All of us."

  


"Grendel...sounds made up," he bites into a bit of chicken and chews thoughtfully on the doppleganger comment. He's never seen it before, but he's a little bit convinced now it might be a real thing. His gaze falls now to Paul again, blue eyes locked on him, watching him, curious to see what he's doing. It's odd, last time they really saw each other, Jack killed him- or so he thought. Seeing Paul's seemingly lifeless body before he went Shifter was surreal. He doesn't know if he could ever do that again.

"I guess that makes sense," he does quiet again, distracted with his own thoughts.

  


"I know that look." Paul comments this quietly as he settles down to eat. "But I'm not sure what it's about. What is it, Jack?" Such a simple question, but loaded all the same. This, he knows. And for this reason, he's proceeding with extreme caution. One slip and they're back to square one. He's trying very hard to make Jack feel welcome, to get back some semblance of what they once had. This far, it isn't working. But he has to hope. He just has to.

Because without Jack, he really will have nothing.

  


"I don't know. It's nothing," he shakes that off quickly, gaze ripping off Paul and back on his fries, which he then smothers in ketchup. Once drowned, he scoops up two flies and manages to get them in his mouth, not caring about ketchup on his face.

"What happened, when the Countermeasure went off? You vanished, I...started having visions, Hatch snatched Monarch out from under everyone, next thing I know I wake up and everything's the way it was...except you and I are the only ones who remember what happened. Will thinks I'm crazy and is still convinced you died at the University."

 

"I did die. Part of me, anyway. I was a full Shifter by the time I made it to the swimming pool. You killed that version of me- that timeline's me. Hatch was killed several times as well, so he lost versions of himself as well. I was shot to another reality. You...seem to have joined me here. I don't know how. I can't jump timelines at will. Maybe you can. Because of how fast your powers advanced, I always assumed you'd surpass me."

 

"I didn't want to. I was happy. Walked away. I was going to go back to Asia until the symptoms got worse. Saw...Shifters, that version of myself, I guess it freaked me out," he's being very honest. That explains why he came straight to Monarch. Well, after he saw Will. After he terrified Will. But he doesn't seem willing to talk about that just yet.

"Like I said, I woke up. Maybe somewhere else, I'm still at Monarch. Doing what Hatch wanted me to."

 

"Hatch took control of Monarch and brought you on board?" He feels rage boiling inside of him now. Hatch...Martin fucking Hatch. Responsible for so much of his misery, playing him for years...he wonders if Hatch slipped into the world with him when he returned to 1999. He wonders if he became paranoid and bitter because of the other man. How much can ge blame on what is, apparently, the oldest shifter in the world?

 

"He tried to. After everything happened they got my statement and he gave me an ultimatum. I chose not to go with him. I wanted to go back to my life. Being at Monarch it...it reminded me too much of what you became," he eats another ketchup smothered fry with a frown. "Too many people around who tried to kill me. Kill Will. Memories of people who died...Really I wanted to forget you and Beth for a while. I flew all the way to Thailand and booked my room at an Inn, and then I woke up here in the same hotel I booked before I went to Riverport U. Before I turned Hatch down. But I haven't seen him here."

Knowing Serene, he's already made sure Hatch is a hated face here. And knowing Jensen...well. Even the oldest, most powerful shifter would have a hard time dealing with a persistent man with swords for hands and elbows.

 

"We have Hatch locked up under tight security. I don't know if it will last, but for now, his containment is as secure as that of Dr. Kim. It's an unfortunate necessity, Jack. Shifters...we're unstoppable. Virtually unkillable. Imagine what would happen if we were to fight...again. The world needs us to keep ourselves together. To retain...visages of our humanity."

 

"It took you twenty years. I'm already falling apart. How long can we even pretend to keep this up, Paul? I feel it. It's painful and makes me angry. I've never been so furious in my life," he finishes eating and sets his plate aside, sipping his water. "I don't know how to control any of it. At least not past what I already can.

 

"The rage...it's part of it. All of that anger, that pain...it builds up inside of you until it explodes, and then it's far too late. I made that mistake. You saw me in the middle of it. We have to...make sure you don't go over the edge. Like I did." Is that him admitting his mistake? If so, that's a major step in the right direction. He finishes his food and wipes his hands off with a napkin, falling silent and glancing out the glass window nearest them to overlook the Riverport skyline. It's beautiful.

It's even more so during a stutter, as much as he hates to admit that.

"I've got a new research scientist working on a treatment."

 

"How close are they?" Jack stands, itching to get on his feet and get moving about. He looks at Paul before moving to the windows, looking at Riverport. He has never seen the city so impressive from this high. Really, it's a little romantic, if not dreamy and the more he looks at it the more he feels like he's living in a fever dream he can't wake up from.

 

"Asking that kind of question will get you...a vague answer. Not much else." Dr. Hayden is...difficult to work with, sometimes. _But it's worth the stress,_ Paul thinks, _so long as there's value in his outcome. And there will be. I know it._ "If you want to know, you should ask him yourself. But not tonight. He works long hours and doesn't like to be disturbed."

Paul moves to Jack's side, arms folded against his chest, studying the cityscape.

 

He's being studied, and he knows it. Once Jack has looked away, it's his turn to steal a glance. He considers what's been said, the tensions and emotions of the moment, and...he hesitates, again. Does Jack WANT him to make the first move? He can't tell. That means he shouldn't, just to be safe.

"It will be a long, hard journey. I won't lie to you."

 

Jack looks tired. He's been exhausted for the past few days, exhausted and overwhelmed. He looks at Paul with a frown, his eyes soft and making him look years younger tan he is. He's studying him for a while, tracing the crows feet to the crease in his mouth that he makes when he frowns. He finally looks away, exhaling slowly.

"Maybe I just want something to give me a little to relax to."

He's being studied, and he knows it. Once Jack has looked away, it's his turn to steal a glance. He considers what's been said, the tensions and emotions of the moment, and...he hesitates, again. Does Jack WANT him to make the first move? He can't tell. That means he shouldn't, just to be safe.

"It will be a long, hard journey. I won't lie to you."

 

 

"I don't know how much more I can take," he deflates. Jack is already shorter than most, but he's looking even smaller like that. "And I don't...want to do it alone. I don't know how ready I am to have you do it with me."

He looks at Paul again, eyes flicking over his face. An invitation? A dare? It's hard to read his expression but his eyes are saying something different.

 

"We either keep running...or we find out." Paul turns to face Jack now, deciding he's willing to accept the consequences. One of his hands raises up, fingertips gently touching Jack's face. He hesitates there, much closer now, so close gentle, warm breath can probably be felt. His friend’s face is so familiar, so unchanged. It reminds him of better days, of kinder ones, when the weight of the world didn’t feel quite as damning, when time itself wasn’t crushing them down and turning them into monsters, stripping away the last remnants of their humanity.

They aren’t human now. They’re something else entirely, two new beings alone in a world that is not yet ready for them and may never be. All they have is each other, because anyone else like them is an enemy. That thought makes Paul hesitate. He, too, was an enemy, once. But can he go back to what he once was instead? Is that even possible? And more pressingly, would Jack even accept it?

Those moments feel like minutes, which feel like ages, but in reality it’s just been seconds. Finally, deliberately, his eyes close as he leans in for a soft kiss, bathed in the glow of neon lights filtering through the tinted windows, high above Riverport and its urban wasteland of bad memories and broken dreams.

And in that moment, maybe just for now, things are okay.

 

Something screams at him to push Serene off and punch him, or punch him now, or...do something besides kiss the guy who nearly killed his brother and someone else so close to him. A killer, a monster, but...isn't that what Jack's becoming too? Maybe he's thinking this just to sort of give any reason to make sure this doesn't happen.

But he doesn't do anything.

Paul is pulled over, Jack taking initiative, though it's strange and odd when he thinks about it, his friend being so much older, how long it's been since that drunk night at Community, if it was any different, if this is any better. Paul smells the same, although his skin is rougher and his face doesn't feel smooth like it did before. God, he doesn't know if he hates this or loves it.

Maybe he wont ever know.

 

When he's not punched, kicked, or otherwise forced back, relief floods through him. When Jack actually falls into it and takes the lead, even if just for a few seconds, he's caught off-guard and reminded of that night that feels so long ago. It was awkward, to say the least, but it was good. He thought about it afterwards for a long time, awake in bed while Jack dozed next to him. He decided he couldn't do that with most people. Maybe with nobody else. And when he did eventually fall asleep, gaze locked on Jack's face as his eyelids drifted  closed, he thought that he didn't regret it and he's glad, because it was a reminder that sometimes there can be good things in the world, even if they come from entirely unexpected places.

The kiss parts, at least for now, and Paul tries to catch his breath before meeting Jack's gaze, waiting to see if he needs to make an apology or go in for another one.

 

"What am I doing?" He asks suddenly, dazed, startled, a little uncomfortable and somewhat unsure what the hell he's doing. He looks around Paul a moment before finally sighing pushing Paul back, overwhelmed by what's happening to him and leading him where he wants towards the desk, unless he's directed otherwise.

 

Paul doesn't speak again, stepping back when Jack gives him a push. He awkwardly avoids eye contact for a while before he makes a remark that does little to ease the tensions of the moment.

"We're going fast. Maybe we shouldn't."

 

"Yeah," he looks away and steps back. "It's...sorry. I feel like my skull is melting."

Immediately after he finishes speaking, Jack twitches, groaning in pain as he shatters and rearranges himself, glitching in that horrible painful way. The final glitch is so overwhelming he falls down on his kneels, gasping for air. He stays on the floor a few moments as the glitching stops, the sharp pains slowly ebbing away as he struggles to recollect himself.

Spots finally vanish and he can see again, and his head rolls up to look at Paul before he slowly tries to get back on his feet.

 

Paul offers a hand and keeps it steady, saying nothing until it will be taken to get back up. Upon that time, he finally offers some insight.

"It's good you came here when you did. It's obvious you can't make it on your own much longer if you've hit that stage." He's not being condescending, simply stating facts...as sad as it must be to hear. It makes him frown sadly, already thinking about how fast they'll need to get him on the breathing treatment routine while they work up something new.

Jack takes it, keeping his other hand on his chest as if attempting to stabilize himself. He whines a bit as the pain finally ebbs away, inhaling and exhaling as he struggles to get air back in his lungs.

"WHy is it happening so fast?" His eyes squeeze shut as he attempts to get back on his feet, distracted by the sudden banging on the door. It's James, thankfully, not Jensen, who's heard Jack's scream and is reacting. It's just a courtesy knock, nothing more. "I'm fine, I'll be fine," he lets go of Paul and heads to a chair to sit.

 

"I don't know." His answer is honest, although certainly not what Jack is going to want to hear. It makes him frown at the realization of how finite this whole ordeal is, miracle help or not. Eventually, they'll break down. And what they become after that...well, it's anyone's guess. Paul came out okay, but he had to die. He doesn't want Jack to have to go through that. But how can he guarantee the same results even if that did happen?

"Your powers set in faster than mine, too. I don't understand why. I was in the machine. I was exposed to more chronon particles than you. You were outside."

 

"I wanted to ask Will. But I think it would freak him out more. He's steady. I don't want him obsessing over this," he knows how Will gets, and even in his odd way, he does love Jack. Even if he's forgetful and a little neglectful. It honestly makes Jack glad Will never REALLY became a parent, himself uninclined.

He looks at Serene a moment before sitting up and scratching his scruffy face.

"You know who we COULD ask...who could probably make up a reason..." Alan does hang around often. It's a suggestion that Jack makes while trying to force back a smile, clearly kidding. God. Don't involve Alan.

 

 

"Mr. Wake is not entering this building again any time soon, and his meddling with a pen isn't going to be necessary." Serene shoots that down as fast as he's able to. "I trust our new man in the chronon research department. He's dealt with far riskier forces than this. If he can't come up with something...nobody can. Nobody human, anyway."

Paul knows that sounds regrettable, but he can't lie about something this important, that could determine both of their fates.

 

"The bigger robot? I have a feeling Jensen hates him more than me," Jack looks like he wants to get up, but instead he rests on the chair a few moments longer. He looks at Serene, thinking a moment. "You haven't lost your edge. I can't think it's been too long since you last used your mouth like that."

 

"Yes. He's...a force to be reckoned with. Jensen is petty. He will get over it." Serene won't put up with his pouting for long, mercifully. He'll shoot it down with threats, if it really comes down to the wire. Jensen has a job to do. He won't be allowed to flake out on it to pout. "If you'd like to meet...Dr. Hayden, we could disturb his research. I'm sure he'd forgive us."

 

"I need to get my mind off what's happening. Let's go. I'll meet him," Jack stands and sways a bit before getting on his feet, holding on to Paul just to be sure he has his footing.

 

"He'll be down in his lab. Basement four. It's highly volatile...stuff, so we keep it out of the way in...bunkers." That makes sense. Any catastrophe can be contained, that way. Worst case, all the basement levels can be sealed off until it can be dealt with and fixed. Paul's personal elevator is the fastest way, like usual, and so he helps Jack to it and pushes the proper button and uses the palm reader to confirm his presence. They're on their way down so fast it's disorienting, but in a totally different way than the chronon sickness.

Soon enough, they're in the basement. Assuming Jack is feeling better and doesn't want to be seen clinging to Paul, he gently removes his arm from his friend's grasp.

 

 

Jack crosses his arms, trying to appear as unimpressed as possible. He sticks close to Paul, looking around the basement with a curious gaze. God, Monarch is bigger than he thought.

 

This place is massive, and growing by the day. That's what happens when you take over an old train station and build...this. A megalithic structure in a city that would otherwise still be withering away and dying. He may not have been able to save himself, and he may not have been able to save the world, but one thing is for sure- he saved Riverport University, and he saved Riverport itself. There's something to admire in that, right?

Paul knows the way by heart and does not have to rely on the signage or colored arrow system that points at every possible turn to help direct any travelers. Really, this place is so big and confusing despite its ultramodern designs, clean lines, and glass that it almost feels vital to come with survival supplies and a compass.

Do compasses even work this far underground, hidden away beneath all of this shielding? Probably not. Paul's likely seen to that, even if it was not the initial intended purpose of whatever blocks the earth's natural magnetism.

"Last chance to change your mind. He's...intimidating."

They're outside the door now.

 

 

"I can break time. /I'm/ intimidating," sure Jack. He does look a little nervous. He's seen Hayden and heard Jensen complain and gotten a description from James. From the sound of it, he's massive and scary.

 

Paul nods and opens the door, leading the way inside. Jack has seen a lot of things, and he's no scaredy-cat. But sometimes, the uncanny valley will make even the most hardened man afraid. This is one of those times, and Hayden designed his body for that exact purpose.

The whirring sound of his massive steps is broken only by the gentle thud of each. He's huge. So huge, in fact, that one has to crane their neck up to look him in the...uh, face. The single blue light that runs vertically down the center of his head is easy to focus on, at least, and the light does not leave spots in one's vision.

"Good evening, Paul. And...you must be Jack." His voice is gravelly and electronic, but the emotions and tones of the human man who once was are clear. His four-fingered hands are attached to long, spindly arms, and his entire stature is intimidating. "A pleasure to meet you, finally." He's 10' tall. That has to be scary.

 

"Likewise," Jack doesn't sound like it. He looks up at Hayden with a concern look that shifts over to Paul rather quickly. "He really is a robot. You have robots. Who made it?"

 

"You are mistaken." His tone displays minor anger, but he pushes it down and hides it as fast as he is able. "My name is Dr. Samuel Hayden. I was human for most of my life, but a case of inoperable brain cancer meant I had to make...radical choices to preserve myself. I designed my own body. I picked the surgeons who carried out the procedure after my death. I retain all of my memories, which cover the last...130 years or so." He must get jabs like that a lot. "And as forgiving as I would like to be, referring to me as "it" will not end well for you."

"Apologies, Samuel. He's...not feeling well tonight."

 

 

He doesn't look eell. He's sweating despite the AC and is looking very pale. He won't be able to stay awake much longer. "Sorry. I couldn't tell," Jack's not an asshole, at least not on purpose. "You look cooler than Jensen at least."

 

"You need a treatment. Please. Sit down. I have a stage two breathing apparatus ready. Paul, you should take one as well. You'll be due tomorrow." Samuel strides towards a worktable, which is higher than normal for his sake. It does not take him long, with his massive stride.

"I will. Thank you." He leads Jack to some chairs and takes a seat. "Don't worry," he whispers, "this is painless."

 

 

Hearing him talk is so strange. Jack watches nothing move and doesn't see any speakers, yet, there he goes. He takes a seat and waits to be handed the mask, which he presses on his mouth and slowly shuts his eyes. He has no idea how Paul used to take them, but it can't be any different than what he assumes it's supposed to be.

 

It's sickeningly dizzying, and Jack will feel his core temperature rising to a low fever. Exposure to this many particles is re-stabilizing him, true, but at the same time, it's like he's being exposed to the cause of his sickness again in the hopes it will somehow reverse. Is this really the only solution Amaral could come up with? It is probably enough to leave Jack wondering what it is Hayden is working on, and how it will be different.

Given that Hayden is composed of a core of Argent energy, and that he became one with the forces he worked with to survive, maybe he'll think up something similar.

 

He inhales, breathing slowly, feeling a sensation wash over him. Strong, back together, he opens his eyes to look at Serene with a relaxed gaze, until finally.he pulls the mask away.

 

"That's not addictive is it?" He might as well ask.

 

"No. But the more you use it-"

"-The faster it loses its effectiveness." Hayden finishes for Serene, regret in his voice. "Hence where I come in. It will help you tonight, though. It will help you for several months immensely. By the end of that period, hopefully we will have something new."

 

 

"I hope so," Jack frowns. "I don't want to think about what will happen if this doesn't work," he looks defeated and a little concerned. "I've seen what happens. I don't want that."

 

Paul knows Jack means him. It makes his lips twitch into that familiar crooked frown. But Jack is, of course, right, which means he can't comment without being a hypocrite. He's many things, but he isn't that.

"I will see to it that it works. That is why I was hired." Hayden seems confident, at least.

 

 

"Good," Jack looks back at Paul. "I'm tired. I should go rest," It's been a long day after all. "Walk me back?"

 

His invitation isn't given with malice or I'll intent.

 

Paul stands, sweat beaded on his forehead. The breathing treatment basically doesn't work at all for him now. Hayden knows this. The two share a look, but Paul silently nods his thanks and turns back to Jack.

"You do need to sleep. I hope your room is comfortable enough."

 

 

"Better than I expected. The bed isn't a cot, so I can't complain," he gives Hayden a wave and follows Paul to the elevator. "And there's snacks."

 

"I make sure there's plenty of food around. You burn more calories as a shifter. I'm sure you've noticed." Oh. That makes a lot more sense than just _wow my metabolism is abruptly supercharged overnight_. Huh. Who woulda thought?

 

"...you know Paul. You could stay around a little. We still need to catch up. On some things," Jack's come to terms with what's happening to him, and maybe he's just a little lonely. Who can blame him?

 

"I'd like to spend some time with you. If you're sure you're ready." Paul doesn't know for sure if what Jack is showing is truly a desire for rekindling something both men thought far out of reach or just...something from stress and fear. It could be something sinister, too, but...for some reason, he believes Jack. He trusts him, too, to let him into this building in the first place, to invite him into his home.

 

"Honestly, Paul, I don't know what I want. I don't know if I want to kill you or try and be friends again. After all this is guess I just want to pretend everything is okay and nothing's changed. Maybe I just want to feel safe. I don't know."

 

"Can we try to...I don't know. Damn it, I just don't know. I don't want to make a wrong move. I don't want to chase you way and lose you again." Paul finds himself feeling awkward again, even though he's in his own building.

 

"Just go slow. Talk like you used to. I just want to live in the past for a few minutes," Jack is vulnerable here and he hates it. But where else does he have to go? Will? God no. Nick? Probably doesn't remember him. Everyone else is dead or missing. What an odd way time works.

 

"Remember when we were in highschool and we went to that music festival? The weekend long one? You told my parents we were going to a debate tournament. They never found out where we really were. It was my first concert, too." Why is this the first thing that Paul remembers? "We spent a lot of time at the stage near the riverfront. That nice spot, by the tree."

 

"Yeah. Good view. Will didn't even notice I snuck out. And I don't know if he ever did. I didn't come home until four in the morning and he asked me how school was," despite being neglectful, he should be glad that Will was there for him and fought for custody at least. But Jack was always with the Serenes.  "That was what inspired us. Remember. Do you still have that tattoo?"

 

"Both of them. Yes." He cracks a tiny smile. "That ridiculous, bleeding clock, and the monarch. I'll never get rid of them, as shameful as the clock one is."

 

"Bleeding Clock almost won out the talent show, if Sarah Eckheart hadn't thrown up on stage," that's not true and he knows it. Jack shifts on the bed, drawing his legs up until he's cross legged on the sheet. "But they're still there? Being a Shifter didn't...get rid of them?" He's still surprised Paul even went to get _a_ tattoo back in the day.

 

"They're still there. I mean, I could...show you." Casual excuse to get shirtless. Nice. "No. Being a shifter doesn't change physical traits. I was gonna become a silver fox, apparently, no matter what."

 

"Silver fox is a description, yeah. Show me," Jack is surprisingly not covered in tattoos from the various places he's traveled. it would make sense for him to pick up a few, but no, just the old matching ones he used to have with his best friend.

 

Paul hesitates for a few moments before he slips off his suit jacket. He unbuttons his shirt next. When did he get so ripped? It's really impressive. Attractive, too. The monarch is on his left shoulder, solid and pitch black in its blocky design and bearing a few hints of gold. The smaller clock, oddly fitting after everything they've been through, is placed well low on his torso, hardly obnoxious and honestly not bad-looking.

More than that, the bullet scars Jack left him with are also there to be seen.

 

 

"..." Jack is staring. He can't help himself. His gaze goes from shoulder to torso to...scars. Jack doesn't regret stopping Serene that day, but something just...aches. Is it regret? Remorse? An ache that nags him saying he could have tried harder to make Paul see? But he was too far gone, and that isn't Jack's fault.

"I...didn't expect you to be...impressive," nice.

 

 

Uh...thank you." Is that a faint blush? "But I kept them. This one was damaged but not too badly." One of the scars got in the way of the clock. Somehow, that makes it work for him even better. A permanent time stutter on his skin. His fingers move away from the clock.

 

"You're lucky my room doesn't have windows. But...I'm just surprised. I knew you were old, didn't know you took care of yourself," Jack looks away now, focused on the walls of his little comfy cell. At least he's not stuck in a capsule like Kim and Hatch. God, he doesn't want to think of that. He seems a little uncomfortable. Was this too much? Is he too bothered to say what he really wants?

 

Paul reaches for his shirt again, planning to get it back on and potentially leave. Maybe this was too much. He fumbles and has to bend to grab it off the ground, a move which makes him wince. Old injuries and chronon syndrome are taking a steep toll on him, but he's still standing.

"The paranoia...that comes with this sickness. It's gotten easier to control."

 

 

"Is that why I'm so nervous and don't want to be left alone? Paranoia..." Jack shakes his head. "Pathetic. I'm so pathetic. I don't want you to leave because I feel like _they're_ all watching and trying to do something they shouldn't. Especially Jensen," ah, is that why he wants Paul with him? "You can stay. Or send James. I like him. I just don't want to be alone right now."

 

"I'll stay." He works on buttoning up his shirt and then takes a seat on the bed next to Jack. "I'm...really sorry." About what? About everything? About something specific? "After all these years, all these extra decades...fuck, Jack. It's always come back to you."

 

"Sometimes I think about what could have happened if you never called me. If I stayed or if maybe I convinced Will to abandon the machine or just...didn't reply to your emails. What if you didn't take the job with Riverport U? How different would things be?"

"All paths lead here. No matter what. I tried to change things. Those things, too." He's studying Jack's face, thinking about doing something that would surely be disastrous. But god, does he want to.

"I can pretend it could have changed. How many times I've tried to fix Beth..." fix her? That's an odd way of putting it. Clearly, that loss has hurt Jack deeply. He didn't know her very long but his guilt and obsession with fixing things has pushed him to obsession over her and what happened to her. It's dangerous.

Jack is silent, before he looks up at Serene. He just looks...sad.

 

Fuck it. If this backfires, he only has himself to blame. His hand rises up and gently cups Jack's own chin. He hesitates again, but after a moment of studying his lifelong friend's gaze, he goes in for a slow, light kiss. He knows how horribly this could end. He's not so sure he cares.

 

Jack is startled, panicking the moment contact is made. He moves like he's about to stop it but pauses, blue eyes wide and blaring into Serene's.

That was a mistake, because next thing Serene knows, Jack's on his feet and pushing Paul HARD against the door, Taking advantage of the fact that he's just a little taller and stronger. Not by much. His arm is holding him down Paul's chest, and Jack is looking like  he's furious. But the anger passes, and next thing Paul knows, Jack is kissing him a little harder than he probably expected. He wants to me angry and furious and to PUNCH him, but for some fucking reason, this is what he's doing instead.

 

Hitting the door hard momentarily winds him, and that's enough time for Jack to pin him back. He struggles briefly for a few seconds, panic flaring up as he thinks he might have to use his powers to get out of this one. But then lips are on his, and it's more than a little bit distracting. Wide eyes stare down Jack, a muffled noise somewhere between protest and confusion his initial response. Trapped there, abruptly getting what he wanted and suddenly not being so sure it really is that, he gives in. A hand slips up and his fingers thread into Jack's hair, harshly enough to give a tug. The kiss is returned, almost desperately. He ignores the door's knob digging into his lower back.

 

There's a knock at the door and it's completely ignored. Paul is pulled off the door and navigated towards the cot, Jack clearly knowing what he wants. ...Or does he? is he doing this because he wants to, or because he's so lost with what's happening to him? He bites Serene hard enough to let him know what he wants. He's hungry and exhausted all at once, and rough. This isn't made with any affection. It's harsh and angry and it's up to Paul if it will keep going.

 

Paul lets himself be manhandled, but part of him is thinking about asking Jack to stop. Sex is...not a common thing with him. In fact, it's been decades, and the only times he ever did were with Jack. He shies away from it, from most physical touches as well. But Jack is the exception. Jack has always been the exception. And being here, having this, angry and rough as it is, reminds him of that. He pushes the thought away and doesn't say no or ask Jack to stop. It must be funny, the older man being in this position. But there was never any question between them, really, and that hasn't changed. The bite draws a tiny bit of blood, the taste of iron in his mouth distracting him as he fumbled with his own belt. The bleeding is over in moments, but it did enough to last.

Jack is in sweatpants and a regular shirt, undressing himself will be easy. He breaks from Paul's lips to strip off his shirt, throwing it aside before yanking Serene's off.  He's not playing around, it seems. Jack is well built, powerful under the layers he usually wears. Like Serene, he takes care of himself. For the first time, Serene can see that matching tattoos remain, even after his anger and hatred. Serene is pushed hard on the bed, Jack falling in after.

 

Shoes are kicked off and his pants are tugged down halfway. He can't do better, because Jack has him trapped in place for the moment. He stares up at Jack with wide eyes, all at once startled and aroused. He's not sure how he expected this to go, but this? This wasn't it.

 

Jack is focusing his anger in bites and keeping Serene pinned back. He can't help but imagine what the nurses and scientists outside his room are thinking of the noise. He presses his lips under Serene's neck, sucking hard, leaving marks on purpose. He's angry and unfocused. Serene could reel him back.

 

He could. But he's not so sure he wants to.  The emotional part of him is upset this is a hatefuck, but he's too invested and desperate to be ashamed of that. Unless his hands are pinned or tied somehow, Jack will soon have nails scratching down his back. The gasps, grunts, and moans are only going to get louder. Paul manages to wriggle his pants off, but they remain caught about his ankles

Jack maneuvers his foot and kicks them away, followed by his own. He gives serene another bite on the jaw before sitting up, fire burning in his eyes as he shifts and sticks two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. Once slick, his hand moves for Paul's hole, clearly set on his goal, unless stopped.

 

 

This is all so fast and angry that Serene is actually overwhelmed. Watching jack prep his fingers makes him subconsciously lick his lips. Although his legs have already been pried open, he shifts his knees and tries to relax. He isn't given the time to, though, and his gasp of shock is a bit pained. It isn't like he uses toys or anything, after all. So far, everything remains wordless, and Paul tries to relax and get into the intrusion. It feels painful right now, but he'll get something out of it soon enough.

 

 

Jack is at least gentle with his fingers, but there's some rough movements with those calloused fingers. He looks at Serene one more time, the rage having quieted just a little bit, and Jack finally slows down just a little bit. He's focusing on prep, thank god.

 

 

Red marks from bites and sucking are already appearing on his neck and jaw. His hair is a ruffled mess and his eyes are wide. Despite this, he clearly trusts Jack to put himself in this position. As things slow a bit, he finds it more enjoyable. Little gasps are joined by a quiet moan when a good spot is rubbed. He's loosening up, thankfully, as his fear fades away. This is still going to be rough and leave him sore, but that's okay. He wants that.

 

 

Jack exhales, out of breath as he let his anger out finally, resting a little to pull both fingers out. He shifts, licking his other hand and spitting before rubbing himself to a full erection, gently prodding Serene's entrance and sliding in. Jack makes the first noise he's made all night: a loud, VERY loud moan.

 

"Fuck!" The exclamation is loud, and his face twists into pained shock. He digs nails into Jack's back hard enough to draw blood and holds perfectly still for a long moment before his back slowly arches, almost as if he were trying to get away from the feelings of fullness. His fast, shallow breathing calms to a more manageable pace. His toes uncurl. It's good. He knows it's good, and that it's going to get better.

Jack is given a long look, fondness, admiration, and fear all wrapped into one.

 

 

Jack huffs and adjusts, finally working in a few thrusts. They're smoother than he expected, prep is good for that, and Jack's going slower than before. He's worn out, clearly affected by Chronon and his elevated emotions. He tips his head sand tucks it against Paul's shoulder, glad he didn't make him flip over.

 

 

Paul clutches at Jack like he's scared he'll lose him again. The pressure and friction is so good. He moves with Jack to meet the thrusts, quietly panting and swearing once his body responds like it should. It's been way too long, and that means this feels perfectly right. Fingers thread into Jack's hair again and soft lips kiss at his temple.

That gets a reaction. Jack stops, still inside Serene.

"What am I doing?" He's talking like he's been asleep this whole time and just woken up. "The fuck am I doing?!"

 

Paul lets go of Jack, his concern returning. His head is foggy but he gets a few words out.

"Please don't stop, Jack."

 

"What?" He's dazed, but he shifts and gets back into a motion, concerned and overwhelmed and suddenly missing the raw anger he had moments before. His thrusts are jagged and unfocused.

 

It's about the farthest from "making love" anyone could get. Somehow, that makes it hotter. Trying to snap Jack out of it, he slides hands down his partner's sides and gives his butt a squeeze. The pain is an afterthought soon enough. His moans are quiet but numerous. Talk about completely surrendering.

"Sub," it's muttered with a chuff. He's teasing him, finally sorting himself out from his daze and returning back to his old stride. More marks are made to Serene's neck, Jack forgetting just who exactly paul is for a minute.

His grin at that falls as he finds himself lost in a moan as things start to move again. He wraps a leg around Jack in encouragement. This is special. He couldn't say why, but it's filling him with good feelings and even happiness. Involuntarily, he gasps and clenches down on Jack when things start to get really good.

Jack's getting close already. He mumbles in Serene's ear, asking if he should pull out or not. God, he didn't even think about a condom. Where would he even get one right now?

His mumble back says he doesn't care. He reaches down between them and slowly rubs at his own cock, building up speed. With that and the friction between them, it takes him a few moments before he comes. His moan of Jack's name is loud, and he clenches down repeatedly on his partner as he faintly bucks into his climax.

Jack comes inside Serene, choosing instead for something intimate in how angry and petty this was before. He rides his aftershocks before slumping ontop of Serene, body slick with sweat from both overworking with Chronon and the act itself.

"Fuck."

"I can't believe we did that." His observation is quiet. His forehead is damp with sweat. He isn't so sure he can move right away.

"God..." Jack is...laughing. he finds this hilarious. "I...what happened?"

"A hatefuck to remember." He breathlessly laughs too.

"Maybe that's why it felt wrong," Jack finally hoists himself up, slowly pulling out with an audible "pop".

That gets a gasp again. Paul isn't so sure about walking at the moment.

"I, uh...thank you."

"I..." he doesn't know how to respond. He sits on the end of the bed now, embarrassed, flipping a sheet over his lap.

Paul's a mess of bruises and red marks now, and he's not going to be able to hide those well. He closes his eyes and catches his breath, not knowing what to say right away. Was this a huge mistake?

"Sorry. About those," he points to one huge bruise just under Serene's jaw. "I was angry. Just, anger and anger and I had to take it out on something."

"I noticed." He rubs at his throat and lets his hand drop back to his side. "Fuck, Jack..." This is a problem. "I know it's been years, but..."

"Years. For me...for you, it's 20. God, Paul..."

"It's...not something I've really looked for. With anyone else." He reaches for the other end of the sheet and awkwardly covers himself.

Jack checks the time, frowning. "It's 6. Everyone is hustling out to go home. You should stay until more people leave," he casually offers.

"Yes. You're right." He swings his legs off the bed with a wince and slowly stands, back to Jack. "I'm going to...uh, clean up. There are fresh sheets in that cabinet." He slips into the bathroom and closes the door.

Jack doesn't bother getting dressed. Instead, he pulls off his sheets and rolls them into a ball, tossing it in the courtesy hamper. New sheets are made, and he finds his sweatpants off the floor and settles back down, waiting for Paul.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
